


P O L A R

by AkireMG



Series: Supernatural AU's [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I Don't Even Know, Kinda sorry but not really, M/M, Mating Rituals (discussed), Mickey is happy, One day I will write something happy, Supernatural Elements, Wolves, and so is Garrett, but Ian isn't, but the three of them are really internally conflicted, it's sad, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Ian doesn’t go to Mickey’s and Garrett’s wedding.No.He goes to their union ceremony instead.And yeah.It’s much worse.





	P O L A R

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't figured out how this universe works, but I like it, so I wrote more about it.  
> Thanks for reading and for the comments and kudos in the first part.  
> This happens four years before the first part, and it's still kind of vague, but I hope you like it.  
> If there's any mistake or if you just want to make some constructive criticism, feel free to leave me a comment.

He’s going through a divorce, looking for the missing love of his life and trying to keep all the pieces of his mind together. It’s nerve-wreaking and exhausting, and Ian never thought he would find himself in a situation where he doesn’t have even a little bit of power to change or influence things. The universe is not that fucking kind to the idiots that inhabit it.

So, having the last part very clear, Ian is not really surprised when he receives a call from an unknown number that ends up being not other than Garrett Wahl, Mickey’s supernatural, very-much-dangerous, not-so-much-of-an-asshole fiancé. Or, al least, fiancé the last time Ian knew of them. They may as well be expecting a child by now and Ian would be none the wiser. He’s a fucking idiot –for those that still hasn’t pick up on that— so he flew after the first time he saw the ring in Mickey’s hand. He didn’t have it in him to stay and fight. He never was one of those people that gave up only after they died. Ian wasn’t like Mickey, so he left without trying, got married to someone he didn’t love and now is struggling to keep going because this instability is seriously fucking him up.

That, and Mickey’s absence.

It’s driving him mad, but Ian fears that it’s not only that, but his brain starting to change its strategy on this chemical game that he will be playing until his deathbed. He can’t deal with that right now. If it happens, he’s gonna be screwed for real, so Ian doesn’t hang up on Garrett because whatever, right? He’s fucked anyway.

“Really thought would tell me to fuck off,” Garrett laughs.

“Fuck off,” Ian says and Garrett, the cheerful fucker, just laughs some more. “What do you want, Wahl?”

“Nothing, Gallagher,” responds Garrett like it’s a game. For him, it probably is, but for Ian it feels like he’s being mocked. What has Garret to worry about? He has Mickey, a typical brain chemistry and fucking _immortality_. He lives in a goddamn heaven that Ian can’t even begin to imagine. “I actually want to give you something.”

“The fuck does that mean?”, Ian doesn’t have the patience to listen to this son of a bitch for more than necessary.

“We are having our union ceremony next month. Wanna come?”

‘We’ as in ‘Mickey and I, Garret, not you, Ian’ because _of course_.

“Why would I want to?”

“Well, I know for a fact that you want to see Mickey, if not the ceremony on itself”

And the worst part is, Garret isn’t trying to be vile. He’s just being honest and Ian, even with how much he wants to despise him, can see that. Garrett just wants to give him exactly what he needs, and Ian is past the point where his pride stops him from accepting what’s so kindly offered to him.

“Where?”

“That’s the thing,” Garrett sounds more serious, a little bit worried. “We’re in Ukraine.”

“What?” Ian says loudly. “Since when?”

“May. Mickey needed to get used to this place’s energy before the ceremony, so we moved here as soon as we could. Things are almost ready, so, you wanna come?”

“Yeah… Yes. Didn’t think I would, but yes. I’m going to your wedding.”

“Union ceremony,” Garrett corrects quickly. “We are already married. Have been for months now.”

Oh. Well.

It’s not like Ian didn’t know it.

“Then what is this union ceremony you are talking about?”

“It’s a metamorph thing,” Garrett doesn’t try to explain further. Ian is a mortal and it would be utterly pointless to tell him about a world he doesn’t belong to. Ian can’t understand his needs and drives as a half-beast born from a womb where darkness made its nest. “My wolf needs this ceremony to settle with Mickey as my mate.”

Ian can’t imagine what kind of ceremony Garrett’s wolf needs to find peace in a bond, but, considerer his and Mickey’s natures, it cannot be sunshine and flowers. Also, Ian has seen Mickey feed, and not from energy, but blood and flesh. It was an unusual occasion, Mickey was too hungry to be patient, and Ian will have that image burn into his brain forever.

“Why do you want me to be there, Garrett?”, Ian asks, because as much as Garrett may seem to be a fucking puppy, he’s a grown-up man with desires and goals that he won’t give up for anything, least for a pitiful, _mortal_ human like Ian.

“I need you to see he’s mine,” Garrett is not one to stab in the back. He warns you about his intentions. Ian admires his honesty and sense of honor even when he thinks it’s foolish. “It’s been years, Ian. My wolf is getting more aggressive every day. I won’t risk Mickey because you’re unable to realize things have changed forever.”

The mere suggestion that Mickey could get injured has Ian’s temper flaring up.

“Fuck you, Garrett. If you hurt Mickey I will fucking hunt you down, you damn mutt.”

“That’s xenophobic, but okay, I get it, I would also lose my mind if someone said that to me, so don’t worry about it, it’s fine” this understanding demeanor is what seriously makes Ian hate Garrett. So bright and wholesome until his inner instincts come out and he turns into a fucking alpha stating his claim over his soon-to-be life-long mate.

If only Ian had the strength to mope the floor with him…

“Where is it exactly?”

“You coming? That’s great! Well, we’re in Natalya’s hometown, it’s a little… difficult to find, but don’t worry, I’ll go pick you up in Kiev.”

And just like that, Ian finds himself in a foreign country three weeks later. His meds are working just fine, he was just stressed out of his mind and the certainty of seeing Mickey again really helped him regain some self-control and motivation.

Garrett is true to his words and picks Ian up at the airport. He looks really fucking healthy and happy. Ian has the urge to punch him in the face but pushes it down because he doesn’t want to be ripped to shreds by Garrett in his wolf form. The ceremony is in less than five days, Garrett is entering a place in his mind where everything is _mate-protect-mine-stay-away_. Ian better watches what he says and does around him from now on.

“I know you give zero fucks about what I have to say,” Garrett starts when they are on the road in a beat-up truck that screams Mickey in every corner, “but I thinks he will be happy to see you too,” he smiles, eyes never leaving the road because he’s that kind of lawful good citizen. “I don’t know how he was before, but I can sense it in him, the pure joy at knowing you’re alright. Now that you’re here, even if he denies it, it will make him _so_ happy.”

Ian looks at Garrett. He’s ecstatic. He loves Mickey and wants to make him as happy as he can, so this, even when his wolf is fighting against the presence of a ‘challenger’, brings him nothing but delight. Garrett is the living-image of the perfect husband, deeply in love and hopelessly devoted. This part of him, Ian is grateful for. Mickey deserves nothing less.

“You think so?”, Ian wants to hear that, that Mickey cares about him, that he will receive him with a small smile if not open arms.

“Yes,” Garrett nods, “you know he’s like that, trying to stay far from emotions and ‘all that shit’,” he laughs.

“Not around you, no,” Ian can’t help it, he’s still hurting from that night in which he saw Mickey fall in love with a sweet-smiling, six-feet four-inches tall, dirty-blond man that made goofy jokes and didn’t look a bit like he was a fucking creature of the night, just like Mickey himself.

“Well, we’re the exceptions in each other’s lives.”

Oh, yeah.

Because, for all he seems to be an easy-going guy, Garrett is –or used to be— a lone wolf and had been for most of his life. His mother died when she gave birth to him (what a fucking way to come into the world, if you ask Ian), his father abandoned him before he was born and the alpha of the pack he was a part of during his teenage years kicked him out for his defiance and unwillingness to follow orders blindly. Garrett had given up on finding a companion when he met Mickey. He had stopped shifting, which had resulted in his human half taking the wheel and making his body star to age after more than ten years staying twenty-two. But now, he shifts almost daily to stay young and be able to spend eternity with his long-awaited mate.

Really.

They are a match made in heaven by the most nefarious of angels.

Ian would love them together if he didn’t have Mickey’s soul to remind him of how much he was loved years ago by a man that not only didn’t love him anymore but wasn’t even mortal or at least _human_.

But hey, in supernatural levels, Ian is doing pretty good. He’s not the blood-slave of a wicked vampire, the mate of a violent werewolf, they enemy of an amoral witch or the prey of a starved siren, he’s just the former lover of a death witch that left him his _soul_ in the form of a little triangle-shaped sapphire as the last proof of his all-consuming love.

Ian still doesn’t know why Mickey did it.

Maybe it will remain a mystery until the day he dies, when Mickey and Garrett will be able to live peacefully without feeling remorse for leaving Ian behind like the inconvenience he sometimes is. But, for now, he will enjoy this. He will let himself go in the fantasy that he’s fine with the union ceremony, that he is undoubtedly happy that Mickey found his fated partner with which he’ll be linked for eternity in just a few days.

Ian knows he won’t fool anyone, but can al least try, doesn’t he?

“I can see that,” Ian agrees. Thinking about the fact that this two are now married leads him to think that one day maybe they’ll want to have children, which, _fuck no_ , he’s not ready to witness. “You planning on having children? I mean, if you are, I would like to know so I’m ready when it happens.”

Because if Mickey and Garrett both want to do something, they will. Nothing will stop them, so Ian better prepares for any blow they could throw his way.

And, fuck, a child of Mickey and Garrett?

It kind of is a personal nightmare of Ian. Lovers? They can split up. Husbands? There is divorce, and such a wonderful thing it is. But a _child_? That is a connection that can never be broken, even less so when this child would certainly be immortal like their parents.

Yeah, so, _no_. Please fucking _no_.

“Children?”, Garrett, fortunately, seems to be taken by surprise. Ian feels relieved instantly. “No, we’re n- I mean, I haven’t thought about that, and I don’t think Mickey has either.”

 “Well, his experience with children is limited. He only has Yev, and he didn’t really want him, so- “

“He’s not his son.”

What in the _actual_ -

“What?!”

“Yevgeny is not Mickey’s son,” Garrett states, just like that, like it’s not messing up with the idea of his past that Ian has cherished for years. He loved that boy. He loved him so much and nothing will change that he wants him to have a real shot at a good future, but the fact that he’s not Mickey’s son means that-

“How do you know? You did a DNA test?”

“We looked for him and Svetlana before moving. Yevgeny didn’t smell like Mickey, didn’t share his blood. He’s not his son,” Garrett shrugs. “It’s not surprising considering Svetlana’s job at the time of conception.”

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Then, that horrible shot-gun wedding could- _oh god_.

Ian presses the heels of his hands against his eyes. The lost possibilities are burning him from the inside out. It’s never enough. There’s always something that Ian doesn’t know, that he didn’t think about. When will it end? When will he have the intelligence to imagine more than two outcomes, the one where he has exactly what he wants and the one where he gets absolutely nothing?

“Sorry,” Garrett mutters. “I don’t know the full story, but I know about the incident when Yevgeny was a baby. Sorry if it’s triggering you”

‘Incident’, he says. Ian laughs humorlessly, pressing his palms against his face until it hurts. _‘Incident’_ , like Ian doesn’t have any fault because he was sick and that should excuse him. He kidnapped Yevgeny. He put the life of an innocent child at risk and no one should let it slide like it’s nothing. What would have happened if Ian didn’t come back when he did, and Yevgeny would have stayed inside a hot car for hours on end? He didn’t pay for that, never even apologized like Mickey and Svetlana deserved, and now that Garrett brings it up, the guilt works its way to the center of his bones and renders him to tears.

Everything is better for Mickey now that Ian is no longer on his life, when everything that’s left of their relationship is that little sapphire that always hangs around Ian’s neck. The last Mickey ever gave him. His love made tangible by an old spell that very few witches have the power to conjure successfully. Right now, the sapphire is warm against his chest, like it’s trying to soothe him silently, just like Mickey used to do with kisses pressed against Ian’s forehead and a tight embrace that lasted for a whole often-restless night.

“Don’t be like me,” Ian manages to say between sobs when Garrett parks in the side of the road. “Garrett… don’t ever be like me.”

It’s a while before he calms down.

Garrett is looking sadly at him when he meets his eyes. It takes Ian a moment to realize that he’s not being pitied. Not at all.

“I’m sorry,” Garrett says softly, sighing, “but I’m exactly like you, Ian.”

Just as selfish and with the same capacity to wreak havoc.

That’s why they love Mickey.

He’s perfect for them.

So, Ian doesn’t go to Mickey’s and Garrett’s wedding.

No.

He goes to their union ceremony instead.

And yeah.

It’s much, much worse, because that’s when he begins to really understand the chaos that his decisions have land him into.

And it hasn’t even started yet.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now.  
> Thanks again! :)


End file.
